Every Afternoon
by Matsuru
Summary: Setiap sore aku melewati rumah itu..setiap sore pula aku melihatmu...gak bakat bikin summary yang bagus..my first fanfict...please RnR
1. Chapter 1

Fict pertama saya..maaf kalau jelek dan penulisan nya kacau balau...namanya juga baru belajar..harap maklum aja -_-"

_**DISCLAIMER : Bleach punya Tite Kubo-sensei seorang**_

_**PAIRING : ICHIRUKI**_

_**RATE : T**_

_**WARNING : Penuh dengan ke gajean, typo, OOC, abal, etc**_

_**EVERY AFTERNOON**_

**CHAPTER I**

" Satu dua satu dua satu dua…..yooooooshhh ! " teriak seorang pemuda yang dengan semangat berlari menelusuri jalan di sebuah perumahan yang terlihat tenang dan tentram

" hoi Ichigoooo ! lagi- lagi berlatih sendiri ya? Semangaaatt yaaa " teriak beberapa orang yang melihat si pemuda yang tengah berlari

" ehhehe... aku selalu bersemangat !" balas si pemuda sambil tersenyum

Begitulah yang terjadi setiap sore di sekitar komplek perumahan yang bernama Mihoshi, selalu terlihat seorang pemuda yang berlari dengan semangat, si pemuda bukan penduduk Mihoshi, namun karena sering melewati Mihoshi, lama- lama si pemuda berambut oranye yang bernama Ichigo itu mulai di kenal para penduduk sekitar.

**ICHIGO POV**

" Hosh..hosh..hosh…haaaahh..istirahat sebentar ah "  
Aku bersandar di sebuah pohon rindang yang sangat sejuk,kemudian meminum air mineral yang sudah kubawa dari rumah

" gluk gluk gluk…fuaaaahh…segaaaar" ujarku sambil menyeka sisa- sisa air di sekitar mulutku

Oh iya, perkenalkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, siswa kelas 2 SMP TEITO, aku merupakan atlet lari jarak jauh di sekolahku, karena itu setiap sore aku selalu latihan lari sendiri, memang di sekolah aku juga di latih oleh Pelatih klub atletik, tapi ku rasa aku belum cukup mampu untuk memenangkan sebuah turnamen, karena itu aku menambah jadwal latihan ku

Sebulan belakangan ini aku selalu berlari melewati Mihoshi, entah kenapa aku mulai di kenali penduduk sana, mungkin karena aku sering lewat di depan rumah mereka, namun sebenarnya tujuanku merubah rute latihan ku, yang awalnya bukan di Mihoshi, karena sebuah rumah yang terlihat antik namun mewah, bukan karena desain rumah nya, namun karena penghuni rumah tersebut, yang menarik perhatianku.

* * *

Sore itu seperti biasa, Ichigo bersiap-siap untuk latihan, dia segera mempersiapkan botol minuman, handuk kecil, setelah selesai, Ichigo bergegas keluar kamar dan memasang sepatu larinya

" Ichiii…sore ini kau mau latihan lagi ya?" terdengar suara dari arah kamar Matsuru, sepupu Ichigo yang tinggal di rumah Ichigo karena kedua orang tuanya sudah berpisah sewaktu ia masih kelas 5 SD

" Ya, kenapa ?" tanya Ichigo sambil terus mengikat tali sepatunya

"Aku mau minta tolong, Kalau lewat toko musik paman Saitou, tolong belikan aku senar biola yang D ya, soalnya tadi di sekolah senarnya putus "

"oke..oke.." Ichigo mengangguk, ia memaklumi sepupunya yang suka bermain biola itu.

" aku pergi dulu ! " Ichigo berpamitan pada Matsuru, dan segera keluar rumah

" hati- hati di jalan " Matsuru menjawab dengan setengah berteriak supaya Ichigo yang sudah di luar mendengarnya

Ichigo berlari melewati rute-rute yang biasa ia lalui, dan sampailah ia di Mihoshi, ia berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat, kemudian berlari lagi, hingga mendekati sebuah rumah yang selalu menjadi perhatiaannya, ia sengaja memperlambat larinya ketika akan mendekati rumah itu, pandangan matanya terfokus ke beranda di lantai dua rumah itu, disana terlihat seseorang yang asyik membaca sebuah buku, sesekali matanya menatap ke sungai kecil yang berada di depan rumahnya

Ya..orang itulah yang selama ini di perhatikan oleh Ichigo

**ICHIGO POV**

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah itu, aku langsung mencari- cari sosok nya, apakah hari ini dia tetap duduk disana sambil membaca buku nya atau tidak, ternyata dia ada ! syukurlah..

Sudah sebulan ini aku selalu melihatnya di sana, sejak pertama kali aku melewati Mihoshi, tepatnya melewati rumah itu, entah apa yang membuatku selalu memperhatikannya, bagiku dia terlihat seperti sesosok gadis yang lemah lembut, dengan rambut hitam sebahunya, tatapan mata nya yang berwarna violet sangat hangat, namun terlihat sedikit kesepian

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku selalu berharap agar dia tetap duduk disana dengan bukunya, setiap sore ketika aku melewati rumahnya

Gadis itu, setahuku bernama Rukia , aku tahu namanya ketika ketahuan selalu memandanginya oleh seorang ibu yang rumahnya berjarak 3 rumah dari rumah Rukia , dia tinggal bersama ibunya, sedangkan ayahnya di luar negri

Walaupun sudah sedikit tahu mengenai dia , tetapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyapanya, aku benar- benar bodoh !

* * *

Ichigo memperlambat larinya hingga sampai di rumah Rukia , sesekali ia melihat ke arahnya, yang bersangkutan sibuk dengan bacaannya,

" serius sekali" pikir Ichigo, tapi kemudian ia buru- buru mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah sungai di depan rumah Rukia, takut jika ia mengetahui kalau Ichigo diam-diam suka memandangnya

Dan setiap sore selalu di lalui oleh Ichigo seperti itu, hanya memandangi nya dari jauh, selama 20 detik, tidak lebih.

CKLEEK

" Tadaima. . ." ucap Ichigo sambil melepas sepatu nya, lalu menuju ke ruang keluarga

" oooh..sudah pulang ya " Matsuru yang sedang menonton TV bersama Yuzu, adik ichigo menoleh ke arah Ichigo " okaeri. . " ucap mereka bersamaan

Ichigo melemparkan sebuah bungkusan ke arah Matsuru " ini,, pesananmu "

" ah, thanks. . . .uhhmm.."

" apa?"

" bagaimana? sudah ada kemajuan?"

"eh?... " Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Matsuru " y..yaah..masih seperti biasa"

"aaaarrgghhh ! kau ini kenapa sih, hanya menyapa saja susah nya minta ampun ! " kata Matsuru sedikit kesal

" bi..biar saja, sudah cukup kok kalau hanya memandangnya saja ! " Ichigo menjawab sedikit ragu - ragu, ia memang menceritakan pada Matsuru mengenai Rukia

" memangnya kau mau hanya melihatnya saja? Kau ini laki- laki, tapi kenapa tidak punya keberanian sih?"

" habis, aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi. . . . . aaarrggh..aku mau mandi dulu ! " Ichigo berlari ke kamar mandi, berusaha mengelak dari Matsuru

Matsuru hanya menghela nafas, ," hhh… dasar sepupu yang payah ! padahal dia itu ramah dan mudah bergaul, tapi kenapa hanya seorang cewek saja langsung membuat dia jadi super pemalu dan canggung begitu sih ? " pikirnya sambil geleng- geleng kepala melihat Ichigo, Yuzu yang melihat kedua kakaknya itu pun bertanya keheranan

" ichi-nii kenapa, matsu-nee ? "

" hahahaha...niichan mu itu sedang jatuh cinta lho ! " jawab Matsuru sambil tertawa terkekeh- kekeh " tidak di sangka kan? aku saja kaget begitu dia cerita tentang gadis yang selalu ia lihat di tempat ia biasa berlatih, jarang-jarang lho dia memperhatikan perempuan ! "

Yuzu yang sedang meminum cola dinginnya pun langsung menyemburkan minuman dari mulutnya karena kaget, sehingga mengenai wajah Matsuru " ichi- nii jatuh cinta? aku harus bilang pada karin dan ayah ! "

" yuzuuuuu ! lihat wajah ku ! basaaaaaahhhhh ! "

" huwaaaaa...maaf matsu-neee, biar aku bersihkan ! " Yuzu segera bergegas mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan wajah Matsuru. " aku benar- benar kaget lho mendengar ichi-nii jatuh cinta , padahal kupikir dia itu tipe yang tidak terlalu memikirkan yang namanya percintaan " ujarnya sambil menyerahkan tissue pada Matsuru

Matsuru yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya kembali tertawa karena mendengarnya " hahahahahah...sedang masa puber mungkin "

" kalau kuceritakan pada ayah, pasti ayah langsung memasak nasi merah *_nasi untuk perayaan* " _ujar Yuzu

" jangan ! lebih baik kita lihat perkembangannya dulu, kalau bagus, baru kita beritahu pada paman isshin " balas Matsuru dengan semangat berapi- api, sepertinya semangat nya muncul karena ingin mengolok- olok Ichigo

" hooo...benar juga ya " Yuzu mengangguk tanda setuju

Kemudian mereka berdua pun tertawa, Ichigo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya bertanya- tanya keheranan, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan berdua sehingga tertawa begitu keras seperti itu.

* * *

**TEITO ACADEMY**

" 5 menit 9 detik ! Waktumu lebih lambat 2 detik dari Abarai, Kurosaki !" teriak Aizen-sensei yang merupakan pelatih klub atletik SMP TEITO

" 2 detik lebih lambat dari Abarai ya. Huuuf..aku harus lebih giat berlatih lagi ! " pikir Ichigo, dia tidak ingin kalah dari Abarai Renji, temannya sesama pelari jarak jauh di klub atletik

Hari ini Ichigo berlatih di lapangan sekolah bersama anggota klub lainnya, karena turnamen tinggal satu setengah bulan lagi, maka para Pembina klub sibuk mempersiapkan atlet- atlet yang akan di turunkan di turnamen antar sekolah nanti, Ichigo dan Renji terpilih sebagai perwakilan dalam cabang lari jarak jauh bersama 2 peserta lainnya

Latihan selesai sekitar jam 4 sore, Ichigo bergegas pulang karena ia sudah lelah berlatih seharian, ia ingin cepat pulang dan tidur, namun terbersit di pikirannya untuk pulang melalui jalur yang berbeda dari yang biasa dilalui olehnnya, melewati rumah Rukia .

Setelah berjalan selama 10 menit dari stasiun kereta, sampailah Ichigo di depan rumah Rukia , tapi ia tak melihat tanda- tanda Rukia ada disana

" dia tidak ada ya? " gumam Ichigo, terdengar kecewa " mungkin karena angin lumayan kencang, makanya dia tidak keluar " pikirnya lagi, angin sore itu memang agak kencang, mampu membuat orang sedikit merinding kedinginan

Tiba- tiba topi hitam yang di kenakan Ichigo terlepas dari kepalanya dan terbang di tiup angin,  
" uaaaaaaaaahhhh. . .topi kuuuu ! " Ichigo mengejar dan berusaha menggapai topinya yang terbang semakin tinggi dan akhirnya tersangkut di pohon yang berada di halaman rumah Rukia

"aaaaahhh ! kenapa tersangkut disana ? waktunya benar- benar tidak pas ! kenapa tidak tersangkut ketika Rukia ada di luar saja ? " Ichigo menggerutu panjang lebar karena insiden topi yang tidak tepat pada waktunya itu.

Dengan terpaksa ia memasuki halaman rumah Rukia " sepertinya tidak ada orang " ujar nya karena melihat rumah Rukia yang sangat sepi, Ichigo pun mencoba untuk memanjat pohon tempat topi nya tersangkut

Ia memanjat terus dan akhirnya berhasil meraih topinya, walaupun sedikit kesulitan karena terhalang ranting- ranting pohon itu, Ichigo menoleh ke arah beranda di lantai dua, yang langsung berhadapan dengan pohon tempatnya sekarang. Tanpa disadarinya ternyata Rukia ada di sana

" eeehhh?" ujar Rukia, sedikit kaget

" eeeeeeeehhhhhhhh?" teriak Ichigo, luar biasa kaget,

Karena kaget melihat Rukia, Ichigo kehilangan keseimbangan dan terpeleset jatuh dari pohon " uuu…aaaaaaahhhhhh"

" aaaah...awaaaaasss " Teriak Rukia

BRUUKK..punggung Ichigo sukses menghantam tanah . " aaaa…wwww " Ichigo merintih kesakitan, Rukia yang berada di atas langsung menuju kebawah untuk melihat keadaan Ichigo

"…kau tidak apa- apa?" Rukia yang sudah sampai di bawah segera menanyai keadaan Ichigo

Ichigo kembali kaget melihat Rukia " huooooohhhh..waktu yang tepat ! "ujarnya

" eh?"

" aaaahh…bukan apa- apa kok" ujar Ichigo, panik

Rukia sedikit bingung melihat Ichigo " uumm…kau tidak apa- apa kan? "

" a…aku tidak apa- apa ! benar ! lihat saja !" Ichigo segera bangkit untuk memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak apa- apa

Wajah Rukia yang khawatir melihat Ichigo berubah menjadi wajah kelegaan, tapi wajahnya kembali khawatir karena melihat lengan Ichigo yang berdarah " lihat ! lenganmu terluka "

Akiharu melihat lengannya yang terluka, hanya luka gores, namun cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah

" hanya luka kecil kok, di jilat juga sembuh " ujar Ichigo

" memangnya dengan di jilat bisa sembuh?" Rukia bertanya keheranan. " ayo masuk ke dalam, biar ku obati "

"eeehhh? Aku bisa obati sendiri , lagipula aku tidak mau membuatmu repot ! " jawab Ichigo, mendadak ia merasa gugup

" tidak apa- apa kok, kau kan jatuh karena aku, jadi tidak masalah kan kalau aku mau mengobati mu " Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo memaksanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Ichigo hanya bisa menurut...

**TSUZUKU**

*ngakak liat ini fict yang baru selesai di tulis*

*nangis liat betapa gaje ceritanya *

Mohon kritik dan saran buat author pemula seperti saya ini...pujian juga boleh...saya terima dengan hati riang gembira ! *plakkk*

hohohohoho~~~*terbang di tiup angin*

Berkenan untuk me REVIEW? *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 update ! maaf klo sebelum nya banyak kesalahan penulisan kata-kata, terutama pertanyaan ttg satu nama asing yang nyasar di chapter 1, sebenarnya "akiharu" itu ichigo, tapi ntah apa sebabnya, nama ichigo malah ke ganti sama si akiharu *maaf ichigo, aku khilaf*, pokoknya makasih bwt para senpai yang udah ngasih kritik dan saran untuk kelangsungan hidup fict ini ..hontou ni arigatouuuuu ! sering-sering ngasih kritik dan kripik ya *plakkk* supaya saya tahu dan tempe*?* kesalahan saya dimana aja

_**DISCLAIMER : Bleach punya Tite Kubo-sensei seorang**_

_**PAIRING : ICHIRUKI**_

_**RATE : T**_

_**WARNING : Penuh dengan ke gajean, typo, OOC, abal, etc**_

_**EVERY AFTERNOON**_

**CHAPTER II**

**ICHIGO POV**

Sekarang aku berada di rumah rukia, ya..siapa yang menyangka kalau kesempatan ini akhirnya datang juga, dia menarik tanganku untuk mengajak ku masuk ke rumahnya…huwaaahh…aku merasa wajahku memanas..aneh..padahal cuaca agak dingin begini…yah..selain wajah yang terasa panas..aku juga merasa jantungku berdetak dengan kecepatan yang melebihi biasanya…hhaaah…aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku sekarang ini

Rukia mengantar ku ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan luka ku, selagi aku di kamar mandi dia mengambil kotak P3K entah dimana, karena aku sudah selesai membasuh lukaku, dan darah juga sudah berhenti mengalir, penasaran aku memperhatikan sekeliling rumah nya , rumah bergaya eropa yang unik, luas, nyaman dan sunyi….

Sunyi? Ya..rumah ini terasa sunyi sekali..apa hanya rukia seorang diri yang tinggal disini ? Ibunya dimana? Aku tidak melihat tanda - tanda orang lain di rumah ini selain rukia…tunggu…kalau memang benar hanya rukia sendiri disini..berarti aku hanya berdua dengannya ?

Gawat ! aku harus tidak boleh berlama – lama disini…bisa – bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman orang- orang !

* * *

"nah..ini obatnya"

Rukia muncul dengan membawa kotak P3K di kedua tangannya, membuyarkan lamunan ichigo "ah..sudah selesai ya? duduk saja dulu disana" ia menunjuk sofa yang berada di dekat meja yang diatas nya ada foto- foto dan vas bunga, mempersilahkan ichigo untuk duduk

"ba…baiklah..." ichigo duduk dengan ragu- ragu, kemudian rukia juga duduk di sebelahnya

"kemarikan tanganmu…biar ku obati" ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan plester, kapas, dan obat luka, dengan cekatan ia mengobati luka ichigo

Ichigo hanya tertegun melihat rukia . Ia diam seribu bahasa, menciptakan kesunyian yang membuatnya merasa aneh, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, sehingga mungkin rukia bisa mendengarnya

"nah sudah selesai..." rukia memecah kesunyian yang terjadi di antara keduanya "semoga bisa menutup lukanya" tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih banyak rukia" jawab ichigo, wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika menyebut nama rukia

"eh?...kau tahu nama- ku?" Tanya rukia

"eeeeh…itu…anu…karena aku sering melihatmu setiap sore di rumah ini, uuhmm..jadi aku bertanya pada tetanggamu, aku tidak bermaksud apa – apa kok, hanya sekedar ingin tahu nama mu saja, sungguh !" Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan sebisa nya agar rukia tidak salah paham akan dirinya

"hahaha…aku tak apa kok, aku juga sering melihat mu melewati rumahku" rukia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis, membuat wajah ichigo memerah seketika

Ichigo berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah, dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya supaya wajahnya tak terlihat oleh rukia.."kalau begitu..perkenalkan,..aku kurosaki ichigo, kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin berteman denganmu" ujarnya sambil tetap menunduk

"berteman dengan ku? Benarkah ? Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan…perkenalkan, aku kuchiki rukia" rukia juga memperkenalkan dirinya, "senang berteman dengan mu" ia kembali tersenyum riang "ngomong- ngomong Kurosaki, kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari pohon di rumah ku?" tambah rukia menanyakan penyebab jatuhnya ichigo dari pohon di rumahnya

"ah, sebenarnya waktu itu topi ku tertiup angin dan tersangkut di sana, jadinya aku berusaha mengambilnya…begitu" jelas ichigo, sebenarnya dia malu menjelaskan kejadian yang ia anggap memalukan itu, apalagi ia jatuh di depan mata rukia

"kalau begitu kau kan bisa memanggil ku untuk mengambilnya" ujar rukia lagi

"kulihat rumahmu sepi, kupikir tidak ada orang"

Rukia memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya "hm…begitukah…rumah - ku memang sangat sepi sih"

"ngomong- ngomong soal itu, aku harus pergi sekarang", ichigo segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "tidak baik orang tak dikenal seperti ku berlama-lama di rumah orang lain, apalagi hanya berdua dengan seorang gadis" ujar ichigo sok gentle

"lho? Bukannya kita sudah saling kenal? Aku tahu namamu, dan kau pun tahu namaku" rukia membalas dengan jawaban polos

"eh…oo…oooh,,,iya y " ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terlihat ia sedikit malu *_lagi? ichigo disini banyak malu nya ya_*

Rukia hanya tertawa kecil melihat nya tingkah ichigo "tenang saja, selain aku, disini ada pelayan juga kok, tapi mereka sedang ada di taman belakang"

"oooh..begitu kah…" ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, "uhm…rukia…ah…aku boleh memanggilmu rukia saja?" tanya ichigo pada pemilik mata violet itu

"tentu saja kurosaki" jawab rukia "kalau begitu, aku juga boleh memanggilmu ichigo ?" tambahnya

DDDRRRRRRTTTT DRRRTTTT

sebelum ichigo sempat mengiyakan permintaan rukia, tiba-tiba ponsel ichigo bergetar, ichigo segera mengangkatnya

"halo?"

"rambut jeruk ! kau dimana? sudah hampir malam tahu! paman isshin bisa mengomel kalau kau pulang malam! kau tahu kan paman kalau marah super menyeramkan?" omel seseorang dari ponsel ichigo, ichigo langsung menutup telinganya. .. "aku tahu! sebentar lagi aku pulang kok" balas ichigo kesal

"ya sudah..daahh"

TUUT TUUUT

Ichigo hanya menghela nafas..ia menutup ponselnya kembali "ah…maaf..tadi sepupu ku menelpon"

"sepertinya kau di suruh pulang ya ?" tebak Rukia

"he…eh…begitulah…aku tidak boleh berkeliaran di luar sampai larut malam tanpa memberi tahu lebih dulu" ichigo hanya tertawa kecil "nah..kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" ia segera berdiri dan memakai tas dan topi nya

ichigo menoleh ke arah rukia "terima kasih atas pertolongan mu tadi" ucap nya sambil tersenyum

Rukia berdiri di sebelah ichigo, dan menatap mata coklat ichigo lekat-lekat "aku juga berterima kasih padamu, karena sudah mau menjadi teman ku dan mengobrol dengan ku" ujarnya

Wajah ichigo kembali menampilkan sedikit semburat merah "oooh..bagus lah kalau begitu, aku juga ikut senang" ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang merah, kemudian mereka berdua menuju pintu rumah rukia

"baiklah…aku pamit..sampai jumpa lagi rukia" ujar ichigo berpamitan sekali lagi dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari halaman rumah rukia

"ichigo " panggil rukia sebelum ichigo sampai di depan pagar rumah nya "uuhmm…lain kali kau mau mampir kerumahku lagi?"

Ichigo yang mendengar nya serasa tak percaya, ia tak menyangka kalau rukia memperbolehkan nya untuk datang ke rumahnya sekali lagi, padahal ichigo berpikir kalau ia tak akan dapat kesempatan mengobrol panjang lebar seperti tadi dengan rukia, ichigo segera mengiyakannya dengan mantap "setiap sore saat aku latihan, aku akan mampir kerumahmu !"

Rukia tersenyum senang, demikian pula dengan ichigo, ia merasa hatinya penuh dengan kebahagian pada sore itu

**TEITO ACADEMY**

"jadi…akhirnya kau berhasil berbicara dengan rukia?" Tanya matsuru sambil membuka bungkus roti melonnya

Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah matsuru hanya tersenyum sumringah "hehehe begitulah" ia segera mengambil 2 bungkus roti strawberry dan 2 bungkus roti coklat juga sekaleng kopi susu yang di jual di kantin

Matsuru kaget melihat 4 bungkus roti yang di beli sepupunya itu "rakus" komentarnya singkat, terus mengunyah roti melonnya

Ichigo yang mendengar nya hanya cuek "sedang masa pertumbuhan" jawabnya

Siang itu murid- murid SMP di teito academy sedang istirahat makan siang, begitupun ichigo dan matsuru, mereka duduk bersebelahan sambil asyik menyantap makanan masing-masing

" lalu, apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya?" matsuru membuka kembali pembicaraan yang terhenti tadi

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menatap matsuru heran "lakukan apa?"

Matsuru balik menatap ichigo "tentang rukia, selanjutnya kau mau bagaimana?"

"bagaimana? Aku hanya ingin berteman akrab dengannya" jawab ichigo bingung karena pertanyaan matsuru tadi

Matsuru merebut kopi susu ichigo dan meminumnya "lupakan pertanyaan ku tadi"

"heii. . ! kopi susu ku !" teriak ichigo berusaha mengambil kembali kopi susunya dari tangan matsuru

"yaaaa…nanti ku belikan yang baru" ujar matsuru santai, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju mesin penjual minuman

Ichigo terus menyantap roti nya yang belum habis dari tadi, tiba- tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya arah belakang "yo..kurosaki!" sapa nya

Ichigo pun menoleh kebelakang "Hisagi-senpai!" seru ichigo, Hisagi Shuuhei adalah murid kelas 3 dan juga ketua klub atletik, ia sudah banyak meraih medali emas dan atlet kebanggaan Teito academy

Hisagi ikut duduk di sebelah ichigo "bagaimana persiapan mu untuk turnamen nanti?" Tanya hisagi

"yah…sebenarnya aku belum siap seratus persen, karena sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melampaui waktu yang di peroleh renji, mungkin aku tak punya harapan untuk menjuarai turnamen kalau aku tidak mampu untuk menjadi yang tercepat" jawab ichigo, ia memandangi bungkusan roti nya dengan pandangan lesu

"hei…semangatlah, kau itu pelari berbakat sekolah kita" hisagi menepuk pundak ichigo lagi, berusaha menghibur "kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Abarai, bukan berarti kau tidak cepat"

Ichigo menatap burung-burung yang asyik hinggap di jendela kantin "yaah..kuharap begitu, aku harus berlatih ekstra keras untuk melampaui nya, sulit memang mengimbangi pelari tercepat di seluruh SMP seperti renji" balasnya sambil terus memperhatikan hewan bersayap itu

"menang memang penting, tapi kau juga harus menjaga kesehatan tubuh, jangan sampai kau cedera atau kelelahan di pertandingan nanti karena terlalu banyak berlatih untuk mengalahkan abarai" hisagi memberi sedikit nasihat pada junior nya itu

Ichigo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya "aku tahu kok senpai, terima kasih atas nasihatmu"

"yah, sama-sama, nah..aku harus ke ruang musik sekarang, sampai nanti di ruang klub, kurosaki" hisagi beranjak dari tempat duduk nya, sepertinya ada pelajaran musik di kelas nya siang ini

Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas saja, karena bel tanda masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi, tapi sebelum itu ia memutuskan untuk mencari matsuru yang tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya lagi setelah membeli minuman, ichigo hanya menghela nafas mengingat sifat sepupunya yang suka menghilang entah kemana itu.

* * *

Di ruang ganti klub, ichigo, renji, hisagi dan anggota klub lainnya mengganti baju olahraga mereka yang sudah basah oleh keringat dengan baju seragam karena latihan telah usai

"haaaaaaah…aku benar-benar capek" keluh renji yang sedang memasang kancing seragam nya " latihan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan"

"apanya yang melelahkan, dari tadi kau hanya mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 5 kali putaran, setelah itu kau malah santai-santai di bawah pohon seenak mu" timpal kira izuru, teman akrab renji sejak kecil dan juga atlet lompat tinggi di klub atletik

Renji mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan kira "panas tahu, mana bisa latihan, tanya saja ichigo, pasti dia merasa kepanasan juga" renji menunjuk ichigo yang hendak mengambil botol minuman di dalam lokernya, ichigo yang kaget karena namanya di bawa-bawa dalam percakapan dua sahabat itu hanya mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan renji, renji yang melihat anggukan ichigo lagsung berseru keras pada kira "lihat ! ichigo saja setuju denganku, dia juga kepanasan sepertiku!"

"dia beda denganmu, biar panas tetap tekun berlatih, tidak sepertimu yang malas-malasan begitu" balas kira sengit

"sudah sudah, kalian berdua hentikan" hisagi mencoba menghentikan perdebatan renji dan kira sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak karena sifat mereka yang sama-sama emosional

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua orang yang adu mulut tadi, namun diam-diam ia merasa iri dengan renji yang walaupun malas berlatih, renji tetap menjadi yang tercepat, tidak sepertinya dirinya yang berlatih sekeras apapun, hanya bisa menjadi yang nomor dua, tapi ichigo langsung menepis pikiran nya tadi dan segera beranjak pulang

"aku duluan ya, sampai besok" ichigo melambaikan tangan nya sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang ganti

"sampai besok juga" balas anggota lain bersamaan

**TSUZUKU**

akhirnya selesai, maaf klo singkat, soalnya bikin nya ngebut, dan lagi-lagi saya nangis ngeliat fict yang makin aneh ini

makasih banyak buat yang ngereview, mohon review nya lagi yang berisi kritik dan saran

oh iya, ichigo di chapter awal memang masih kelas 2 SMP, tapi ntar lanjut pas dia udah SMA

Please RnR


End file.
